


Five Minute Wonder

by beeteljuice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boss Levi, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Eren Yeager, Friendship, M/M, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Singer Eren Yeager, Smut, Suicide, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Triggers, a lot of smut, emo songs, im bad at tagging, seriously omg stop me, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeteljuice/pseuds/beeteljuice
Summary: Eren can sing, he knew that since he was fourteen.He's just a normal kid, but he wants to be.The trauma he went through when he was sixteen was hard to handle.He thought he'd never be himself again.But then he applied for a job at Armored and Colossal's.And everything changed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ayoo im back biches

_L_ _evi_

 

 

Honestly, I quite enjoyed working along side Erwin.

I mean, we were exes, but it never really bothered me.

Common visitors of Armored and Colossal's were Krista, Jean and Armin, so he could be there to mother them.

One day Krista came up to me, happier than usual.

"Levi! Levi!"

"What is it, kid?"

"Our friend is coming to apply for a job here!" She sang.

"You mean my boyfriend." Jean chimed in.

"You're still gassed about that and its been four years." She rolled her eyes and turned back to me.

"Anyway, he's gonna be trying for an entertainer, you know how you guys have like a bar, then a dance floor, then-"

"I don't need you to describe my club to me, kid."

"Alright, well, he's _so_ good at singing."

"I'll know when I hear him."

I walked off and went into Erwin's office, he was on the phone.

"It'd be great to see you tomorrow."

He paused for a moment then chuckled slightly.

"Of course, your friends have said so many great things about you."

He glanced over to me and smiled then put the the phone down.

"Who was that?" I asked, already knowing.

"This Eren, the kids have been talking about." I nodded.

I leaned back on the wall, I wasn't too thrilled about this. I didn't know if I could deal with another kid. Our past entertainers were shit, I didn't want a replay of all that.

"I'm going to let you hire him." Erwin stated, as he leaned forward, resting on his palm.

My eyes widened. He was trusting me enough to let me hire somebody? This was new, before Erwin had been so insecure about his position that he never let me consider any decisions such as hiring somebody. He laughed when he saw my face.

"Don't look so surprised, I think you're going to take a liking to him."

"I can't stand college-age kids."

"He might be different."

 

 

 

 

 

I sat at the table with the trio, they were laughing, joking about secondary school, about fun times they had before they had gotten their own jobs and their own ambitions.

"Remember when that one guy screamed out 'long dick' in the middle of the class?" Krista screeched, pointing at Jean laughing. He nodded, laughing so hard no noise came out. Even Armin giggled slightly at the memory. I took a sip of my tea and managed a smirk.

Then a boy, who turned out to be Eren, walked in.

I felt my eyes widen when they landed on him. He wore a big grey sweater with shorts that had a floral embroidery, long brown boots and a ring on his middle finger. He had bright blue-green eyes, the colours perfectly mixing together, tan skin and messy brown hair. I was mesmerised and felt my jaw drop slightly.

Jean whistled as he walked over and took a seat next to him.

"Shut up man, I hate it when you do that, you embarrass me." He smiled brightly and looked at Jean with respect in his eyes, but not love.

"I can't help it, have you seen yourself." Jean complimented him some more.

Eren pulled a fake smile and turned to me.

"Hi, I'm Eren." He rested his elbows on the table.

I smirked then replied; "Levi."

"Where is everybody?"

I leaned back in my seat and took another look at him before answering.

"it's before opening hours, I let your friends in so you'd feel more comfortable." I felt my lips curved.

Eren nodded and turned to Krista.

"Historia you never told me shit."

Historia? I've never heard anybody call her that before.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, if you sang and knew it wouldn't be real." She stated, while staring dead at me with a grin on her face. Eren rolled his eyes.

"I guess I should sing something."

"Eren, sing our favourite song at the moment." Armin piped up, leaning so Eren could see him more.

Eren nodded and got his phone out. The instrumental to 'Killing Me Softly' sounded from his phone.

And then he sung.

" _Strumming my pain with his fingers"_

Eren sung the words so beautifully, his voice a little higher pitched, everybody leaned in to hear him better, staying silent and in awe.

And the best thing was, he had a big smile plastered on his face.

_"Singing my life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song  
_

_Killing me softly with his song  
_

_Telling my whole life with his words  
_

_Killing me softly with his song"_

He quickly grabbed his phone and stopped the music and looked around the table, his face a tomato red.

I was pretty sure my jaw was on the floor.

"Do I have to go up there?" He pointed to the stage and looked at me, a nervous smile and a blush on his face.

"Y-Yeah you do." I shook my head, snapping myself out of the utter wonderment.

He nodded and got up the stage.

"Historia don't record." He spoke into the microphone, quickly pulling it away and laughing.

The way he held the microphone was so sweet, he held it by the very top of the jacket and close to his mouth.

Almost like he was insecure.

Even though he had no reason to be.

"What song now?" He crossed his arm over his chest and bit his lip.

"Something Marina." Armin shouted.

Eren nodded and then went over to the laptop we have backstage and started playing Bubblegum Bitch.

I recognized this song, Hanji played it around the house all the time.

He waited for the opening instrumental to finish and then sang into the microphone.

 _"Got a figure like a pin-up_  
Got a figure like a doll  
Don't care if you think I'm dumb  
I don't care at all"

He had so much energy as he walked around stage, interacting with his friends as he sang all the lyrics.

He clearly knew the song well.

 _"Candy bear, sweety pie_   
_I wanna be adored_   
_I'm the girl you'd die for"_

He took off the ring he wore and through it to Jean, who caught it and smirked up at him.

 _"I chew you up and I'll spit you out_   
_'Cause that's what young love is all about_   
_So pull me closer and kiss me hard_   
_I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart"_

Just as I heard the sharp intake of break through the microphone, the music from the laptop stopped played.

Historia crossed her arms and sulked into the seat.

"Oh, I guess it broke." Eren said sarcastically before shrugging and jumping down, snatching his ring back and putting it on it's original place.

He turned to me, a hopeful look in his eyes. I smirked at him and looked down.

"You're great kid, and I don't say that to many people."

He beamed and I felt butterflies fly around my stomach.

"Just come in tomorrow and I'll interview you, and you can get started."

He smiled brightly and Historia hugged him.

"You coming back to ours tonight fam?" Historia looked up at him and smiled.

"You bet." He looked down at her before having Jean swing an arm around his waist and pull him away.

"Bye Levi." He smiled at me, looked me up and down then looked at Jean."

I looked down at my empty cup before realising something.

Did I get butterflies over some brat?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back ahahaha

_Eren_

Again, Jean loves pissing me off.

We had started to argue over something completely random, I can't remember what. I needed to tell him how I felt about our relationship.

So I did.

"I don't think we should do this anymore." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

He looked at me like I was crazy, insane even. His eyes widened and his jaw went slack.

"You're just saying that 'cause we've argued."

"No, I'm really not, I don't wanna do this anymore." I tried to keep my voice steady, but I'm sure I failed. He stared at me more, breathing heavily before saying:

"But I thought you wanted it to be this way."

"Not anymore."

"But.. You did back then."

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Yeah, _back then,_ this is now, I've grown up now, I want something _real._ "

He grabbed my wrist and stared into my eyes, I could see that he knew that he wanted it to end to.

"But I love you, Eren."

"And I love you, but I'm not _in_ love with you, not anymore."

I pulled my wrist away and then walked towards Levi's office.

Great, I'm heated up before this interview. I hastily knocked on the door while a million thoughts went through my head. 

What if I made a mistake?

What if It'd come back to hurt me?

What if Mikasa didn't want it?

"Come in." Levi's voice broke my thoughts and I walked in and sat down, obviously showing I was pissed off.

"You alright?" He looked up at me from his paperwork, putting his pen down.

"Yeah sir, I just- just broke things off with Jean." He looked up at me and stared at me for a minute, an eyebrow raised.

"For good?"

I nodded. He smirked a bit. I was just about realising how attractive this guy was. Like what the fuck? Who makes an undercut look good?

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I've wanted it for a while now." I assured him. Why are you sorry, you fool? Stop being you.

"Let's get started with this interview, shall we?" He smirked, clicking his pen. I nodded and smiled. Finally, we get to stop talking about my breakup.

"It says here that your full name is Eren Jaeger and that you were born on March 30th 1998?" He looked up at me, biting his bottom lip. I nodded.

A few boring questions later I got up from my seat.

"You got the job kid." He looked up from his paper to meet my eyes, smirking. I got to see the blue-grey his eyes were. They were dull but had a hint of life to them. Reminded me a lot of Mikasa.

I beamed at the statement. I got a fucking job. Forget coursework, I'm dropping out.

"Thank you sir." I bit my lip and then walked out, to find Historia and Ymir waiting for me.

"I-"

"I know mate, you don't gotta tell me, of course you were gonna get the job." Historia interrupted me.

"I think the short one's taken quite a liking to you." Ymir grinned.

"He reminds me of Mikasa..." I bit my lip.

"Well they do have the same last name, and by the way Eren, did you break things off with Jean?" Historia pushed, probably knowing I didn't want to talk about it.

I nodded and she looked at me with sad eyes.

"He's not happy about it."

"I know. I'll be right back." I walked off to see Jean, I needed to kiss him. One last time.

I wanted to be in a monogamous relationship, I'd grown out of the 'I just want to fool around' phase.

I wouldn't rebound onto him, not anymore.

"Jean." He looked up and me, an emptiness in his eyes.

"Get up Jean." He stood up and his forehead touched mine.

I closed my eyes, knowing this would be the last time.

I grabbed his face and pulled his lips towards mine.

Our lips met and it was sad, there was no tongue, no passion.

Just a goodbye.

Goodbye to the mess of a relationship we once had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short and ik it is but this si kidna filler and an end to the whole erejean thing going on  
> i wnated to get that out of the way so we have room for the riren lolol  
> this legit ha sliek a couple hundred word sim so shottign  
> ik u cant understand me rn but im tired and its like idek o'clock


End file.
